


It's Not You

by MusicLover6661



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicLover6661/pseuds/MusicLover6661
Summary: "Harrington's staring at you again"





	It's Not You

I glanced over at where Steve was standing with Tommy, if things had happened differently I was sure I'd of been the one standing with him. Except times were different, he chose to turn into an asshole once we reached highschool. It was like he was a ticking time bomb, unable to control how he acted towards people, no matter who they were. When I admitted how I felt for him he laughed, said that I wasn't thinking clearly and walked off to hang out with his friends. To say I cried myself to sleep is an understatement. He cut off our friendship as fast as he started it. Rumors started flying around town that him and I had slept together, and that was why we weren't friends. People would text me constantly asking if it was true. And when I assured them it had nothing to do with us sleeping together, people moved on pretty quick. And then we had a new guest roll into town, and to say I was smitten. I wasn't expecting to get close to him, sure we would flirt back and forth but that was it. There was never anything physical between us. Until he grew some balls and asked me on a date, a real date.

~~~ 

“Harrington's staring at you again” Billy leaned into my side, his arm wrapped tightly around my shoulder.  
“Of course he is, it's cause he hates you” I said softly, leaning my head against his chest.  
“He's made that very clear since day one, and I made it clear he's not a friend of mine either” Billy grimaced and flicked the cigarette he was holding.  
“Oh well, he can kiss my ass” I turned my head more and kissed along his jawline, it was one of the things that pissed Steve off the most. He hated when I was affectionate with Billy.  
“How about we go to my house and relax for a few? Max asked if I could take her to the mall with her friends later” I knew what Billy's version of “relax” was, he didn't plan on leaving his bedroom unless absolutely necessary.  
“Why Mr. Hargrove, are you asking that I undress myself for you?” I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips, I loved getting a rise out of Billy.  
“In my room, yes” Billy smiled and kissed me softly, even with how much he smoked, and drank for that matter. His lips were still as soft as ever.

I gripped his jacket tighter in my hand and gasped softly as his hand grazed my ass, there was no doubt in my mind that Steve was watching us now. He smiled into the kiss and pulled back slowly, his eyes staying on my face.

“Let's go before we don't have any time to 'relax'” I smirked and pulled him in for another quick kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck as I did. I was going to rub as much salt into Steve's wounds as I could.  
“We won't be able to make it home at this point” Billy muttered against my lips, his hands squeezing my ass gently.  
“Home first, then a blowjob” I pulled away from him and got into his car, he stood dumbfounded for a few moments before running around to the drivers side and getting in quickly. His hands fumbling with the keys as he put the car and drive and sped from the parking lot.

The driver to his house was short, Max was already inside down in her room when we arrived, having gotten a ride from Will's mom earlier in the day. Billy wasted no time in dragging me down to his room, slamming my back against the back of his door as his lips were attached to mine once again. Searing kisses, and torn clothes thrown across the room would dignify our relationship. Billy wasn't a slow burn type of person, he was hot and heavy all the time. Save for when he climbed in my window for the first time, he just curled up in my bed with me, stroking my hair gently. Those were the times I loved, he was so loving and gentle. That's not to say I didn't love when Billy got rough, but I liked seeing a more soft side of him at times.

“Hey, I'm gonna take Max to the mall, you gonna be okay?” Billy didn't even have his jeans buttoned, the dark navy blue of his boxers just barely peaking out.  
“Mhm, I'll be alright” I pulled the beige comforter over my body and relaxed into the bed.  
“I won't be long” Billy kissed my head and finished getting the rest of his clothes on.

He left with a quick goodbye, Max smiled and said a hello before leaving with her step brother. The sheets underneath my body smelt just like Billy. Cologne and cigarettes. While most girls hated how they smelled, I loved it. It was probably why we worked so well together. I stood my ground when need be, and Billy was reasonable when I did. There were definitely times we argued, I would end up kicking him out of my house for one thing or another and later he would end up back on my porch with a sad smile and something to apologize with. Of course he would also apologize with his mouth, or hands in anyway he could. I personally think those were my favorite apologies. The phone dinged on the nightstand next to his bed. I groaned and grabbed it, being careful not to unplug it.

“What's he got that I don't have?” I rolled my eyes, was Steve really going to try and text me when I was about to fall asleep?  
“He's just different, I can't explain it Steve” This was never a good thing with Steve, he got too jealous. Said that I should be with someone who wasn't such a hot head, but he didn't see how much Billy had changed for the better.  
“That's bullshit, tell me the fucking truth” Oh? He wanted to play that game with me?  
“He treats me like I'm human, he was more a friend to me than you were. Is that what you wanted to hear?” There was more I could say to piss him off, but I was afraid I'd go too far.  
“Like a human? He only wanted you for your body! Anyone with a brain can see that” That hurt more than anything he had said in the past. Why couldn't I be happy with anyone?  
“Oh my god Harrington, what the fuck did you want to hear from me? That I love the way he kisses my body? Or how he seems to know every tick that makes me squirm for him? That he knows me better than everyone?” My heart was racing, I had to remember how to breathe for a few seconds. The nerve he had!  
“It should've been me! Why did you have to choose someone so shitty?” I could feel my eyes well up with tears, all I had ever wanted from Steve now was a friend, but he couldn't handle the rejection anymore. He knew I had once liked him, but when he laughed in my face it was all over. Now that someone new was in town he didn't like it.  
“Because he doesn't treat me like I'm a piece of meat, unlike what you want to think. To him I'm an actual person, and just because our relationship started so both of us could piss you off doesn't mean we haven't grown to actually care for one another” I turned my phone off and rolled over, I was sure Billy would text me and get worried when I didn't reply. But I just couldn't handle anymore accusations from Steve.

I was a real person, I had feelings and emotions just like everyone else. And yet Steve refused to see the person I was inside. He wanted me to be just like the girls he dated in the past, and when I wasn't I was replaced. Sure he and Billy fought because Billy was kind of an asshole when he first got into town. But it had been almost a year and Billy was a completely different person entirely. He wasn't beating everyone who came into contact with him. He wasn't screaming at Max over the smallest things anymore. Billy was a changed man, and I'll be damned if anyone was to take that away from me because they were jealous.

“Babe, I'm home” Billy's voice rang throughout the room, breaking me out of my small breakdown. I wiped my cheeks quickly and rolled back so I was facing his nightstand.

His footsteps stopped just outside of the door, the sound of it creaking open nearly caused me to jump. Billy was never this quiet or cautious.

“Mmm, hey babe” I rolled onto my back and smiled tiredly at him, although I was faking how tired I actually was.  
“Can I talk to you?” Billy sat down on the edge of his bed, his expression full of worry.  
“What's wrong?” I sat up and held the blanket to my chest as I scooted closer to him.  
“I saw Steve when I was dropping off Max, he started spewing off how I wasn't good enough for you” He frowned and clenched his hands into fists.  
“He isn't worth the time Billy” I gently placed one of my hands overtop his, I was afraid of how he was going to react being this worked up.  
“Said I shouldn't be touching you, that I was going to make you dirty” He scoffed and laced his fingers with my own, the calluses on his fingers grazed over my own fingers lightly.  
“Because he's an asshole” I mumbled more so to myself, Steve was trying to stir the pot at this point.  
“I wanted to beat his face in, but I knew that would just get me in trouble so I turned and walked away” I looked up at Billy shocked, he never walked away when him and Steve were bickering. No matter how small the fight seemed, he would defend himself.  
“I'm proud of you, you're showing him that he isn't going to get under your skin anymore” I pulled his hand up to my lips, kissing the back of it softly.

Billy smiled to himself and looked around the room, his eyes landing on a box of condoms he hadn't bothered to open.

“Babe” He furrowed his eyebrows slightly, his eyes glancing between the box and his calendar.  
“Hmm?” I asked looking at him, he was beginning to worry me, what in the world was wrong?  
“When was your last period?” His words caught me off guard, Billy knew when it was, always being careful not to make me upset.  
“It was April 24th, why?” I wasn't understanding where he was going with all of this.  
“Because it's almost July, and you haven't had another one since” He was right, oh shit he was right.   
“Billy” His name left my throat in a whisper, I hadn't paid too much attention since Billy had moved out of his house.  
“Shit” He stood up quickly, running into the small bathroom across the hall, digging in one of the drawers for something.

I bit my lip and groaned, this couldn't be happening to us. It was just a really bad dream, something that was for sure not happening whatsoever. He came back into the room with a pregnancy test, I raised my eyebrow at him.

“Take it, please” I wanted to ask why he even had it, but I decided now wasn't the best time.

The test was supposed to take about three minutes for any result to come up, but after a minute two bright pink lines showed up. My stomach dropped as I stared at the test, this had to be a joke, a sick joke. Billy walked in slowly, his eyes glancing down at the test before back up at my expression. Tears were streaming down my cheeks. How could I be so irresponsible? We were only eighteen and now I was pregnant. I wanted to apologize to Billy, tell him how sorry I was for not being more careful.

“It's fine, we can do this” Billy wrapped his arm around my waist and rested his cheek against my shoulder.  
“Billy, this is a big deal” I held my hands over his forearms and sighed, I'd have to schedule a doctors appointment soon.  
“And we can do this, my apartment is big enough right now” I furrowed my brows and looked at him.  
“Were you planning this?” I couldn't help but accuse, there was no telling with Billy.  
“Not entirely” Billy's eyes locked onto my own. I felt my jaw drop open, he was trying to get me pregnant.  
“William Hargrove! You were planning on getting me pregnant?” I wasn't angry with him, more shocked?  
“I can't picture my life without you okay? And Max has been talking about babies because of one of her classes at school and I couldn't stop thinking about it” He pulled away, the cold air hitting my body as he stepped over to the door.  
“I gotta carry this little thing, it would've been nice to be included in your thoughts” I walked over and wrapped my arms around his neck.  
“You're not super pissed off at me?” Billy raised an eyebrow, a smile pulling at his lips.  
“I'm angry don't get me wrong, but I've always thought about having a family with you” I said kissing his cheek softly. 

Billy smiled and held me tighter, this wasn't going to be easy that's for sure.

 

4 Months Later

Okay it was a lot harder than I anticipated, from all the doctors visits, to worrying about what we were going to need for the baby. It felt like things were being thrown at us from every angle and we didn't know how to deal with it at first. But then we got the hang of things, doctors visits were easier, buying things for the baby wasn't necessary. Both of our parents, save for Billy's father, were helping us buy whatever we needed. I was afraid I wouldn't have anything to open at my baby shower with how much stuff they bought. I watched my stomach grow from flat to a small pooch, to a small belly. I was going to surprise Billy with the sex of the baby, he hadn't been allowed to go with me to the ultrasound due to being stuck at work. The photos were stuffed into my purse as I walked inside the dark apartment, the lights flashing on as everyone stood up and screamed happily. I nearly jumped out of my skin as people swarmed over. It was my birthday, how in the hell did I forget?

“Oh guys, you shouldn't of done all this” I set down my purse and walked over to my small group of friends, Billy was standing in a corner by himself.  
“We knew that since you were prego you wouldn't be able to do a lot, so we brought the party to you” My best friend Alisha set down a bag onto the table, ushering us into the kitchen. The table, and counters were covered in countless amounts of food.  
“You guys really do too much” I smiled and wiped my eyes, the baby always making me so emotional.  
“Only the best for you” Alisha called everyone in to come make themselves a plate, even if I was eating for two, there was still enough food to feed a small army.

The party was amazing, from all the gifts my friends had gotten me. The best being a shirt that had donut on it saying “Buns are overrated”. Billy smiled and sat down on the arm of the couch next to me, rubbing my back in small circles as we continued to eat.

“Oh! I found out the sex today” I stood up carefully holding my belly and ran over to my purse, pulling out the sonogram pictures quickly.  
“What're you having? We gotta plan a baby shower soon!” My friend Karlee was one of the more excited friends, she loved babies more than anything.  
“Billy and I are having, a little boy!” I squealed excited, Billy's face lit up with excitement.  
“Oh my gosh!” Everyone ran over to give hugs and congratulate us both. Even if I was doing the most work at this point.

The door opened and closed softly, I wanted to greet whoever it was until I noticed the hair. My friends knew what had happened between Steve and I, so I was sure they hadn't invited him.

“I think you need to leave Harrington” Billy walked over to him, almost chest to chest.  
“I'm not here to talk to you” Steve tried to walk around Billy without much luck, Billy had seen the texts Steve sent when he found out I was pregnant. And he wasn't happy with that.  
“I don't care, this is my apartment and you need to leave” Billy glared at him, standing his ground as he always did.  
“Just five minutes, please” Steve was pleading, if he had anything to say to me, he could say it in front of Billy as well.  
“Talk” I walked over, I was going to ensure Billy heard every word.  
“Why did you do this to yourself? You always told me you didn't want kids unless you were married, but now you're having them with him” Steve vaguely gestured with his hand towards Billy.  
“Because I love him Steve, just because you can't see that doesn't change how I'm going to feel” I crossed my arms and huffed, I knew stress wasn't good for my son, it was only going to make things worse.  
“That's bullshit” Steve rolled his eyes and glared at Billy. A song played loudly threw the speakers in the apartment. I couldn't help but smile.  
“I'm in love with somebody  
Found someone who completes me  
I'm in love with somebody, oh yeah (Oh yeah)  
And it's not you”

I sauntered off into the party, still singing as loudly as I could, I wanted Steve to know that I had moved on, and I was in love with someone else in my life. Even if he had gotten me pregnant when I wasn't expecting, it was just going to be a change is all. And frankly, I didn't give a damn what Steve thought.


End file.
